Загадочная лихорадка/Галерея
1 = Боулинг ---- Apple_Bloom_'I_can_just_feel_it'_S2E6.png CMC_Bowling_1_S2E6.png CMC_Bowling_2_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_'Today's_the_day'_S2E06.png Scootaloo_&_Sweetie_Belle_1_S2E6.png Scootaloo_&_Sweetie_Belle_2_S2E6.png Scootaloo_&_Sweetie_Belle_3_S2E6.png Scootaloo_&_Sweetie_Belle_4_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_'we_won't_even_be'_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_'we'll_be_the'_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_discussing_their_possible_name_S2E6.png Scootaloo_adding_idea_to_Apple_Bloom's_name_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_thinking_of_a_name_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_'how_about'_S2E06.png Sweetie_Belle_putting_her_input_in_S2E6.png CMC_Smile_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_thinking_S2E06.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_settling_on_a_name_S2E6.png Sweetie_Belle_'that's_it'_S2E06.png Scootaloo_'Perfect'_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_'bowl_'em_over'_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_grins_S2E06.png Bowling_Ponies_1_S2E6.png The_CMC_preparing_to_bowl_S2E06.png Bowling_Ponies_2_S2E6.png Sweetie_Belle_Bowling_1_S2E6.png Sweetie_Belle_about_to_push_bowling_ball_S2E06.png Sweetie_Belle_Bowling_2_S2E6.png Gutterball_1_S2E6.png Sweetie_Belle_grinning_S2E06.png Sweetie_Belle_walking_away_S02E06.png Scootaloo_Bowling_1_S2E6.png Scootaloo_Bowling_2_S2E6.png Bowling_ball_ricochets_S2E06.png Bowling_ball_crashes_into_ball_rack_S2E06.png Ponies_dodging_bowling_ball_S2E06.png Bowling_ball_bouncing_S02E06.png Gutterball_2_S2E6.png Scootaloo_Smile_S2E6.png Angry_Bowlers_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_looks_at_the_pins_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_tries_to_figure_out_how_to_pick_up_the_bowling_ball_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_opens_her_mouth_to_try_to_grab_the_bowling_ball_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_about_to_grab_the_bowling_ball_with_her_mouth_S2E05.png Scootaloo_&_Sweetie_Belle_Shock_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_bowling_S02E06.png Apple_Bloom's_chin_hits_the_floor_S2E06.png Bowling_ball_hits_the_pins_S2E06.png Happy_Bowlers_S2E6.png Sea_Swirl_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_thinks_she_did_the_strike_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_looks_at_her_flank_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_realizing_she_is_still_a_blank_flank_S2E6.png Ponies_marvel_at_Strike's_cutie_mark_S2E6.png Strike_walking_with_pride_S2E6.png CMC_Confused_S2E6.png Bowling_Ball_S2E6.png Bowling_Ball_2_S2E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_sad_about_not_getting_their_cutie_marks_S2E6.png Jeff_Letrotski_ID_S2E6.png Walter_reference_S2E6.png |-| 2 = Ободряя Эппл Блум ---- Sweetie_Belle_talking_S2E06.png Scootaloo_Scooter_1_S2E6.png Scootaloo_Scooter_2_S2E6.png Scootaloo_Scooter_3_S2E6.png Scootaloo_Scooter_4_S2E6.png Scootaloo_Scooter_5_S2E6.png Scootaloo_&_Sweetie_Belle_5_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_mad_at_her_failure_in_bowling_S2E6.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Scootaloo_laughing_S2E06.png Scootaloo_&_Sweetie_Belle_6_S2E6.png Sweetie_Belle_pushing_cupcake_to_Apple_Bloom_S2E06.png CMC_Cheer_Up_1_S2E6.png CMC_Cheer_Up_2_S2E6.png CMC_Cheer_Up_3_S2E6.png CMC_Cheer_Up_4_S2E6.png CMC_Cheer_Up_5_S2E6.png CMC_Cheer_Up_6_S2E6.png CMC_Cheer_Up_7_S2E6.png CMC_Cheer_Up_8_S2E6.png Rarity_putting_hat_on_Apple_Bloom_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_slammed_by_hat_S2E6.png CMC_Cheer_Up_9_S2E6.png CMC_Cheer_Up_10_S2E6.png Rarity_help_Apple_Bloom_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_'No,_it_won't'_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_getting_sad_S2E6.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Scootaloo_talk_to_Apple_Bloom_S2E06.png Sweetie_Belle_'lack_of_a_cutie_mark'_S2E06.png Scootaloo_-that's_not_helping-_S02E06.png Scootaloo_&_Sweetie_Belle_7_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_stops_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_continues_walking_S2E06.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Scootaloo_looking_worried_S2E06.png |-| 3 = Прогулка к Зекоре ---- Apple_Bloom_walking_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_hitting_protruding_root_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_about_to_fall_down_the_cliff_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_falls_down_the_cliff_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_lands_on_the_ground_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_realizes_she_is_in_pain_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_in_pain_S2E06.png Zecora_1_S2E6.png Zecora_2_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_holding_her_mouth_closed_in_pain_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_showing_her_chipped_tooth_S2E6.png Close-up_on_Apple_Bloom's_chipped_tooth_S2E6.png Zecora_'come_with_me'_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_following_S2E06.png Zecora_Home_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_in_front_of_door_S2E06.png Zecora_In_House_S2E6.png Zecora_'must_be_patient'_S2E06.png Zecora_Finding_Ingredient_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_Tooth_4_S2E6.png Zecora_Adding_to_Potion_S2E6.png Zecora_AB_Adding_Something_To_Potion_S2E6.png Zecora_AB_Potion_Splash_S2E6.png Zecora_AB_Potion_Poof_S2E6.png Zecora_AB_Sad_S2E6.png Zecora_AB_Broken_Tooth_S2E6.png Zecora_getting_the_ladle_S2E06.png Zecora_Potion_8_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_looking_at_bowl_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_looking_at_the_cure_for_her_tooth_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_drinking_the_cure_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_after_drinking_the_brew_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_watching_to_see_her_tooth_grow_back_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_seeing_her_tooth_instantly_grow_back_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_smiling_that_her_tooth_is_back_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_'oh_my_star_apples'_S2E06.png Zecora_And_Apple_Bloom_S2E6.png Zecora_Home_2_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_'bad_bones'_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_'bad_back'_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_'bad_breath'_S2E06.png Zecora_5_S2E6.png Zecora_Nope_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_Potion_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_'good_health'_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_'good_hair'_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_'good_heavens'_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_surprised_S02E06.png Apple_Bloom_Think_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_flatters_Zecora_1_S02E06.png Apple_Bloom_'to_fix'_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_flatters_Zecora_2_S02E06.png Apple_Bloom_flatters_Zecora_S02E06.png Zecora_Staring_At_AB_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_Fine_S2E6.png Zecora_Getting_Ingredient_S2E06.png Zecora_Adding_Ingredient_S2E6.png Zecora_Tail_Whip_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_Confused_S2E6.png Zecora_Looking_For_Ingredient_S2E6.png Zecora_Head_In_Jar_S2E6.png Zecora_Retrieving_Heart's_Desire_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_looking_away_from_the_potion_bowl_S2E6.png Zecora_Heart's_Desire_2_S2E6.png Heart's_Desire_Zecora_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_looking_at_tiny_petals_entering_the_bowl_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_looking_curiously_into_the_bowl_S2E6.png Zecora_Thinks_AB_Is_Tasty_Looking_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_looking_inside_the_bowl_S2E06.png Zecora_Can't_Find_Ingredient_2_S2E6.png Zecora_Can't_Find_Ingredient_S2E6.png Zecora_Shelf_Empty_S2E6.png Zecora_Leaving_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_Agree_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_Evil_S2E6.png |-| 4 = Новый знак отличия ---- School_S2E6.png Scootaloo_and_Sweetie_Belle_S2E06.png Scootaloo_and_Sweetie_Belle_looking_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_looking_behind_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_showing_cutie_mark_S2E06.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Scootaloo_shielding_their_eyes_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_showing_cutie_mark_to_other_students_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom's_new_cutie_mark_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_smiling_S2E06.png Students_gathering_around_Apple_Bloom_S2E06.png Sweetie_Belle,_Scootaloo_and_Apple_Bloom's_new_cutie_mark_S2E6.png Sweetie_Belle_asking_about_Apple_Bloom's_cutie_mark_S2E06.png Derpy_S2E6.png Students_looking_at_Apple_Bloom's_cutie_mark_S2E06.png Twist_1_S2E6.png Twist_2_S2E6.png Twist_3_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_-It's_a_loop-de-hoop!-_S2E6.png Princess_Erroria_and_Cotton_Cloudy_impressed_by_Apple_Bloom's_moves_S2E6.png Scootaloo_gasp_S2E06.png Scootaloo_Confused_S2E6.png Scootaloo_'A_what_now'_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_showing_of_her_loop-de-hoop_S2E6.png Sweetie_Belle_-that's_amazing-_S02E06.png Fillies_confused_S2E6.png Tiara_and_Spoon_1_S2E6.png Tiara_and_Spoon_2_S2E6.png Tiara_and_Spoon_3_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_'ain't_seen_nothin'_yet'_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_Cutie_Mark_Glitch_S2E06.png Tiara_and_Spoon_4_S2E6.png Tiara_and_Spoon_5_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_-You_seein'_dis--_S2E6.png Hoop_going_through_the_pole_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_looking_at_the_flagpole_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_about_to_flick_the_hoop_up_S2E06.png Hoop_traveling_upwards_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_leaping_through_the_hoop_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_has_the_hoop_around_her_neck_S2E06.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_surprised_S02E06.png Fillies_cheering_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_'thanks,_everypony'_S2E06.png Leaving_the_schoolhouse_S02E06.png Cheerilee_looking_at_the_watching_students_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_has_the_hoop_on_her_hoof_S2E06.png Cheerilee_2_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_shows_off_her_new_talent_S2E06.png Cheerilee_3_S2E6.png CMC_Shock_S2E6.png Cheerilee_4_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_has_the_hoop_in_her_tail_S2E06.png Class_S2E6.png Hoop_bouncing_past_Apple_Bloom_S2E06.png Snips_grinning_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_holding_hoop_with_mouth_S2E06.png Snips_blushing_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_happy_from_her_new_talent_S2E6.png Tiara_and_Spoon_7_S2E6.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_falling_down_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_'Don’t_worry,_gals'_S2E06.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_angry_S2E06.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Scootaloo_hoop_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_-Great_job,_girls!-_S2E6.png Sweetie_Belle_'you're_too_kind'_S2E06.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Scootaloo_Sad_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_-naw-_S02E06.png Apple_Bloom_-Now,_time_for_advanced_moves!-_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_using_the_hoop_with_one_hoof_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_jumping_through_the_hoop_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_jumping_hoop_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_performs_tricks_with_her_hoop_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_continues_using_her_hoop_S2E06.png Silver_Spoon_and_Diamond_Tiara_become_jealous_S2E06.png Cheerilee_5_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_holds_the_hoop_with_the_tip_of_her_tail_S2E06.png Sweetie_Belle,_Scootaloo_and_Twist_watching_S2E06.png Diamond_Tiara_1_S2E6.png Diamond_Tiara_2_S2E6.png Diamond_Tiara_3_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_about_to_perform_a_trick_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_spinning_the_hoop_S2E06.png Scootaloo_Hair_S2E6.png Tiara_and_Spoon_8_S2E6.png Class_Air_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_being_lifted_upwards_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_Double_Cutie_Mark_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_Fall_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_noticing_another_cutie_mark_S2E06.png Tiara_and_Spoon_9_S2E6.png Laughter_and_anger_S02E06.png Tiara_and_Spoon_10_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_reacted_to_Diamond_Tiara's_claim_S2E06.png The_fillies_gasping_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_'No_they're_not'_S2E06.png Diamond_Tiara_4_S2E6.png Diamond_Tiara_5_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_spinning_the_hoop_2_S2E06.png Diamond_Tiara_7_S2E6.png Silver_Spoon_1_S2E6.png Snails_&_Snips_Plates_S2E06.png Plates_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_cringing_with_plates_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_spinning_the_plates_S2E06.png Tiara_and_Spoon_11_S2E06.png Sweetie_Belle,_Scootaloo_and_Twist_gasps_S2E06.png Class_Stare_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_looking_at_two_plates_on_nose_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_performs_her_new_talent_S2E06.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Scootaloo_happy_S02E06.png Apple_Bloom_performs_both_of_her_talents_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_is_the_most_special_pony_ever_S02E06.png Apple_Bloom_'you're_ready'_S2E06.png |-| 5 = Выступление в Понивилле ---- Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom into Ponyville S2E6.png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom S2E06.png Berryshine S2E06.png Apple Bloom about to throw the hoop, sticks and plates S2E06.png Sticks and plates passing through the hoop S2E06.png Apple Bloom jumping with the plates on her nose S2E06.png Apple Bloom posing while doing her tricks S2E06.png Apple Bloom on her ring while balancing plates S2E06.png Apple Bloom riding hoop upside down S2E06.png Apple Bloom keeping the plates spinning S2E06.png Fillies' neck S2E06.png Ponies watching S2E06.png Everyone impressed at Apple Bloom's skill S2E6.png Rainbow Dash sleeping on a cloud S2E6.png Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png Apple Bloom launching the ring S02E06.png Rainbow Dash napping S02E06.png Apple Bloom performs a trick with the hoop S2E06.png Twilight and Rarity S02E06.png Apple Bloom spinning the hoop 3 S2E06.png Twilight and Rarity 1 S02E06.png Rarity happy S2E6.png Twilight Sparkle Rarity hairstyle S2E06.png Pinkie Pie Walk S2E6.png Pinkie Pie Walk 2 S2E6.png Pinkie Pie tripping S2E6.png Pinkie Pie Walk 3 S2E6.png Granny's not surprised S02E06.png The Apples watch Apple Bloom perform S2E06.png Granny Smith in front of an apple stand S2E06.png Granny_Smith_impressed_by_Apple_Bloom's_ability_S2E06.png Granny_Smith_enjoys_Apple_Bloom's_new_talent_S2E06.png Applejack_whistling_S2E6.png Applejack_bucking_the_table_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_with_plates,_pie_and_hoop_S2E06.png Hoop_slicing_the_pie_S2E06.png Pie_for_you_S2E06.png Pie_for_you_too_S2E06.png The_ponies_admire_Apple_Bloom_S2E06.png |-| 6 = Слишком много знаков отличия ---- Sweet_Apple_Acres_S2E06.png Applejack_'Yee-haa,_little_sis!'_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_exhausted_S2E06.png Applejack_'we're_mighty_proud'_S2E06.png The_Apple_family_happy_because_Apple_Bloom_discovered_her_talent_S2E06.png Big_McIntosh_-Eeyup-_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_looks_at_her_two_cutie_marks_S2E06.png Big_McIntosh_-eenope-_S2E06.png Granny_Smith_talks_to_Apple_Bloom_S2E06.png Granny_Smith_re-enacting_herself_as_a_filly_S2E06.png Granny_Smith_gets_a_cramp_S2E06.png Big_McIntosh_helps_Granny_Smith_with_a_cramp_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_looks_exhausted_S2E06.png Applejack_talking_to_Apple_Bloom_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_'hit_the_hay'_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_walking_away_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_walking_up_the_stairs_S2E06.png Big_McIntosh,_Applejack_and_Granny_Smith_peering_through_the_doorway_S2E06.png Big_McIntosh_'Eeyup'_S2E06.png Applejack_bedroom_S2E06.png Applejack_grunting_S2E06.png Applejack_-What_in_tarnation_is_that--_S02E06.png Applejack_looking_out_her_door_S2E06.png Applejack_peeking_through_door_crack_S2E06.png Applejack_'what_is_all'_S2E06.png Applejack_surprised_S02E06.png Apple_Bloom_tap_dancing_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_Triple_Cutie_Mark_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_-Help_meee...!-_S2E6.png Applejack_looking_mortified_S2E06.png Applejack_watching_Apple_Bloom_shockingly_S2E6.png Applejack_looking_at_Apple_Bloom_spinning_plates_S2E6.png Applejack_'C'mere,_you'_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_hitting_Applejack_with_her_hoop_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_hitting_Applejack_with_her_hoop_2_S2E6.png Applejack_holding_Apple_Bloom's_hoof_S2E06.png Applejack_being_shaken_by_Apple_Bloom_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_scared_on_whats_happening_to_her_S2E6.png Applejack_knocked_to_floor_S2E6.png Applejack_'somepony_who_might'_S2E06.png |-| 7 = Визит к Искорке ---- Twilight_and_Applejack_-three_cutie_marks!-_S02E06.png Twilight_'seen_anything_like_it'_S2E06.png Applejack,_Apple_Bloom_and_Twilight_S2E06.png Twilight_Sparkle_-What_was_it--_S2E6.png Twilight_looking_for_a_cure_for_the_cutie_pox_S2E06.png Spike_with_a_book_S2E06.png Twilight_gets_in_position_for_Spike_to_land_on_her_safely_S2E06.png Spike_on_Twilight_S2E06.png Spike_setting_the_book_on_a_stand_S2E06.png Twilight_searching_for_an_explanation_to_Apple_Bloom's_affliction_S2E06.png Picture_of_the_pony_with_cutie_pox_S02E06.png Applejack,_Apple_Bloom_and_Spike_S2E06.png Twilight_reading_S2E06.png Appreciating_appropriate_alliteration_S02E06.png Spike_laughing_on_top_of_Twilight_S2E06.png Twilight_shakes_Spike_off_her_back_S2E06.png Twilight_unimpressed_S02E06.png Twilight_finds_Apple_Bloom's_affliction_in_a_book_S2E06.png Perplexing_Pony_Plagues_-_Cutie_Pox_fig._2+3_S02E06.png Perplexing_Pony_Plagues_-_Cutie_Pox_fig._1+2_S02E06.png Applejack,_Spike_and_Twilight_looking_at_Apple_Bloom_S2E06.png Applejack_'what's_the_cure'_S2E06.png Twilight_keeps_reading_about_the_cutie_pox_S2E06.png Twilight_shocked_by_what_she_finds_out_about_the_cutie_pox_S2E06.png Twilight_realizes_there_is_no_known_cure_for_the_cutie_pox_S2E06.png Applejack,_Apple_Bloom_and_Spike_'No_known_cure'_S2E06.png Twilight_looks_back_at_Applejack_S2E06.png Cutie_mark_number_4_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_speaking_French_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_speaking_French_2_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_shocked_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_shocked_2_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_speaking_French_3_S2E06.png Applejack_'speakin'_in_fancy'_S2E06.png Twilight_and_Applejack_shocked_by_the_amount_of_cutie_marks_Apple_Bloom_is_obtaining_S2E06.png Twilight,_Applejack,_and_Spike_S02E06.png Twilight_-Not_somepony...-_S2E06.png Twilight_-Some_zebra-_S2E06.png Applejack_'Zecora!'_S2E06.png |-| 8 = Зекора все исправляет ---- Applejack_and_Twilight_galloping_S2E06.png Twilight,_Spike_and_Applejack_looking_behind_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_speaking_French_4_S2E06.png Mallet_and_chisel_cutie_mark_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_pulled_away_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom's_statue_S2E6.png Cap_and_chimney_brush_Cutie_Mark_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_chimney_sweeping_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_with_a_chimney_brush_S2E06.png Accordion_cutie_mark_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_playing_an_accordion_S2E06.png Lion_taming_cutie_mark_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_wielding_whip_and_chair_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_lion_taming_S2E6.png Chess_pieces_cutie_mark_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_checkmate_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_with_an_elder_pony_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_fencing_S2E6.png Twilight_and_Applejack_worried_S02E06.png Spike_eating_popcorn_S2E06.png Lily_she_cursed_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_holding_a_pole_S2E06.png Rose_hexed_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_hang-gliding_S2E06.png Flower_ponies_frightened_S2E06.png Spike_'No,_she's_not'_S2E06.png Daisy,_Lily,_and_Rose_relieved_S02E06.png Spike_flower_trio_CUTIE_POX_S2E06.png Crowd_got_the_cutie_pox_panic_S2E06.png Twilight_and_Applejack_on_the_street_S2E06.png Twilight_and_Applejack_in_empty_Ponyville_S02E06.png Zecora_talking_S2E06.png Zecora_'guess_I_should'_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_writing_on_a_chalkboard_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_writing_on_the_chalkboard_S2E06.png Twilight_and_Zecora_S02E06.png Was_your_zebra_sense_tinglin_S2E06.png Zecora_talking_2_S2E06.png Zecora_looking_at_Apple_Bloom_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_lifting_barbell_S2E06.png Zecora_talking_to_Apple_Bloom_S2E06.png Sponges_Cutie_Mark_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_about_to_run_away_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_scrubbing_window_S2E06.png Ponies_in_radiation_suits_and_inside_S2E6.png Zecora_talking_3_S2E06.png Zecora_dipping_tail_into_basket_S2E06.png Seeds_of_Truth_S2E06.png Applejack_pleading_with_Zecora_S02E06.png Hoisting_the_seeds_S02E6.png Twilight_and_Applejack_-come_again--_S02E06.png Zecora_talking_4_S2E06.png Zecora_'true_and_pure'_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_smiling_2_S2E06.png Stern_Zecora_S02E06.png Applejack_nudging_Zecora's_tail_S2E06.png Seeds_in_the_hole_S2E06.png Applejack_'alright'_S2E06.png Zecora,_Applejack_and_Twilight_on_the_street_S2E06.png Pinkie_Pie_on_front_of_entrance_S2E06.png LyingPinkie_S02E06.png Tornado_Cutie_Mark_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_whirling_around_S2E06.png Zecora,_Applejack_and_Twilight_S2E06.png Applejack_'Somepony'_S2E06.png Ponies_in_radiation_suits_S2E6.png Scootaloo_and_Sweetie_Belle_looking_2_S2E06.png Pinkie_Pie_sweating_because_she_is_nervous_S2E06.png Pinkie_Pie_-Yesterday_I_told_Mrs._Cake_that_I_ate_two_corn_cakes-_S2E06.png Pinkie_Pie_sweating_from_nervousness_S2E06.png Twilight_and_hat-less_Applejack_S02E06.png Applejack_Hat-less_S2E6.png Pinkie_Pie_is_nervous_S2E06.png Pinkie_Pie_nervous_S2E06.png Pinkie_Pie_-Okay_six!!-_S2E06.png Pinkie_Pie_-I_ate_six_corn_cakes!-_S2E06.png Twilight_and_Applejack_wait_for_seeds_to_sprout_S02E06.png Applejack_and_Twilight_S2E06.png Pinkie_Pie_after_lying_twice_S2E06.png Pinkie_Pie_-Make_it_stop!!-_S2E06.png Pinkie_Pie_says_-Make_it_stop!-_again_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_Tornado_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_falls_to_the_ground_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_tap_dancing_2_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_tells_the_truth_S2E06.png Ponies_at_the_door_S2E06.png Shoeshine,_Berryshine_and_a_pony_in_a_radiation_suit_2_S2E6.png Shoeshine,_Berryshine_and_a_pony_in_a_radiation_suit_S2E6.png Applejack_and_Twilight_look_at_the_ground_S2E06.png Seeds_of_Truth_plant_S2E06.png Zecora_and_ponies_looking_at_the_flower_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_pounces_S02E06.png Apple_Bloom_after_swallowing_the_flower_S2E06.png Tired_Apple_Bloom_S2E6.png Barbell_Cutie_Mark_S2E6.png Vanishing_cutie_marks_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_cured_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_'I'm_great'_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_apologizing_to_Scootaloo_and_Sweetie_Belle_S2E06.png Scootaloo_and_Sweetie_Belle_smiles_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_apologizing_to_Zecora_S2E06.png Zecora_'Now,_Apple_Bloom'_S2E06.png Zecora_'always_welcome'_S2E06.png Applejack,_Twilight_and_Zecora_look_at_Apple_Bloom_S2E06.png Applejack_winks_S2E06.png Twilight_and_Applejack_realize_Zecora_left_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_about_to_dictate_the_friendship_report_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_'I'd_be_happy'_S2E06.png Spike_ready_to_write_letter_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_telling_lesson_S2E06.png Spike_fires_the_letter_off_S2E06.png Applejack_and_the_CMC_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_'come_to_those'_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_'waited_long_enough'_S2E06.png CMC_running_S2E06.png CMC_walking_S2E06.png Scootaloo_'something_fierce'_S2E06.png Sweetie_Belle_'is_potion-making'_S2E06.png CMC_running_to_Everfree_Forest_S02E06.png en:The Cutie Pox/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона